40 Little Drabble Things
by Rin Koorbloh
Summary: Yes, one of those word-prompt things, featuring my two main WoW toons: Shik and Hida. R&R please? Tell me if you think I should raise the rating... :/


I have seen many of these "list of word prompts" things, so I wanted to try it out too with my two main toons on World of Warcraft: Shik, a Troll shaman, and Hida, a Draenei hunter. The list is just a bunch of words I pulled out of various homework papers and the air. Not in any particular order... Well, here goes.

* * *

**Illegal**

Just them traveling together was probably illegal, never mind any of the other things that they did together.

**Melancholy**

"... why is there an artificial tree on this hill?" they both stared at the strange pink and blue pine sitting rather out of place on the hilltop. Now if the tree was say... a manatee, maybe it wouldn't be quite as strange... maybe.

**Sardonic**

Shik let out a short, bitter laugh and picked up Hida's battered form. "I'm gonna kill dem fo dis..."

**Kid**

When Shik was a kid, he ran away from home and somehow ended up in the Undercity. Hida, lived with her parents and older brother in Nagrand. Two very different worlds.

**Translation**

Hida was always mildly amused when Shik whispered to her in Zandali when he thought she was asleep. She had to admit that she was surprised when he told her what he was actually saying.

**Door**

Goblin technology was great. The hotel room they were staying in had a shower. Hida could feel Shik's eyes on her through the wet curtain. "I could have sworn I locked the door..." she said offhandedly. A quick step and a click followed, and the Draenei couldn't help but roll her eyes. Boys...

**Bed**

Sharing a bed was awkward the first time, maybe not so bad the second, rather nice the third, and damn near a necessity any time after.

**Bath**

Usually the bathed in rives when they were traveling. Usually they bathed alone. But some days were just to frigging hot to wait around until the other person was finished.

**Number**

Age was just a number. Shik was seventeen when they met; Hida was three hundred fifty-seven. They were both fairly young, actually...

**Gold**

They didn't have much of it, no matter how many odd jobs they did. Hida finally understood why when she found a beautiful new bow where her old one used to be.

**Please**

"P...please... don't stop..." Shik looked up her body and grinned, his tongue still torturing the place between her legs. He was more than happy to oblige.

**Alcohol**

Hida couldn't hold her alcohol in the least. Shik had been tempted to use this to his advantage multiple times, but all such attempts were shut down in the end, due to his damn conscience.

**Shirt**

By the time the bastards were done with her, her clothes were torn beyond repair, and she ached all over. When Shik found her, laying behind some barrels, naked and withdrawn into herself, he wasted no time in giving her his shirt and trying to heal her. Hida ducked her nose under the collar, inhaled, and closed her eyes as he picked her up.  
"Thank you." she murmured.  
"For the shirt?" He asked, but he knew that wasn't what she meant.

**Fly**

Shik hated flying. He always had to cling tightly to Hida whenever they did to avoid feeling like he was going to fall. He adhered quite stickily to the Dwarfish motto of "Keep your feet on the ground."

**Death**

Shik came back, covered in blood, carrying an equally blood-soaked furry mass in his arms. "Lets give ha a propa burial." Thus was the end of Rem, Hida's beloved hunting companion. The little Snow Tracker Wolf's corpse burned on the makeshift pyre. Shik and Hida both cut their wrists and let the blood fall into the flames. Shik said it was so the Spirits would be distracted so Rem could make it to the afterlife safely. Hida complied because it was the only way close enough to show the pain that she felt.

**Ferry**

Who needs a boat when you can just cast a spell to make it possible to walk on water?

**Kiss**

There first kiss was quite random, quick, and Hida thought that it was the cutest thing that Shik had ever done.

**Light**

The Naaru were beings of the Light; the Spirits... well, Hida wasn't quite too sure what they were. All she knew was that when Shik meditated and came into contact with them, she didn't particularly like the feeling they gave off.

**Map**

"We're not lost! Spirits, I know exactly where we ah!" Shik took off his shirt and tied it around his head.  
"Really? Where are we then?"  
"...Youh really ah a bitch sometimes, Hida..."

**Explosion**

"Shit! Get out, da place is gonna blow!" The Troll grabbed her by her wrist an pulled her along with him. They felt the explosion at their backs and Shik pushed her into a slightly lower place in the ground and crouched low over her. Shik winced and let his head fall forward next to the Draenei's. The back of his head was wet with blood, and his hair left a red smudge across her cheek where it brushed against her. She had only just met this guy, and he was protecting her from flying debris. Damn...

**Snow**

Snow was something that they both hated. For one, little goat hooves didn't do well in it, and bare feet did even worse.

**Shoes**

Neither of them wore any... Hida because of her hooves, and Shik... just because.

**Sleep**

Shik sometimes whispered things in Zandali when he thought that Hida was sleeping. Things like how beautiful she was, how he hated it when she got hurt, how he wanted to kiss every inch of her, how he wanted to make her moan his name... If she knew, she would probably punch him...

**Animal**

Hida had only seen Shik go into Berserker-Mode a few times. Each time it scared the hell out of her.

**Small**

She blushed uncontrollably. Small he was not, in comparison to Draenei men, anyway...

**Fire**

Fire was Shik's favorite element to use. It had a wild, uncontrollable fury to it; dangerous and painful, yet it could still be toned down to a cozy warmth. Plus, Hida's body looked absolutely beautiful highlighted in orange as they lay naked and half-asleep together by the camp fire. Yes. Fire was definitely Shik's favorite element.

**Silly**

The thought that they could both be killed for treason was just silly... Wasn't it...?

**Stab**

In the time that he had known her, Shik had been stabbed twice, shot five times, and slashed more times that he could count. He would take all that again too, just so she wouldn't get hurt.

**Finger**

His fingers were thicker than those of a Draenei... not that she was complaining. They could really work some magic.

**Fuzz**

Trolls have a layer of micro-fuzz on them apparently, set in the same general locations as human males... but much more soft and touchable. Shik told her it tickles like hell when she touches it.

**Joke**

"I heard peopo say dat if youh cut off an extremity, it will grow back a little biggah..."  
She raised an eyebrow. "You've tried it, haven't you...?"  
Shik winced. "Don't believe them..."

**First**

Their first time was embarrassing, awkward and made them both wince a little when they thought about it; but hey, not every first time is as perfect as all of those crappy romance books want you to believe.

**Inn**

It wasn't often they stayed at an inn, since not many accommodated both Alliance and Horde, but when they did those were some of the best nights of their lives.

**Fish**

Eels were a pain in the ass to catch, a pain in the ass to cook, but frigging AMAZING when cooked _just_ right. Hida's brother could do that.

**Cat**

Hida definitely wasn't a cat-person; but seeing Shik sitting there, playing with the feline with the orphans during Children's Week, she couldn't help but smile.

**Pillow**

Despite her diminutive breasts, Shik thought that she had just enough to make a nice warm pillow to bury his face in.

**Bite**

Hida traced the scar from where Shik had bitten her during one of their more... vigorous... "adventures."  
"Whyd'ja not let me heal it?" He asked, rubbing his tusks against her horns.  
"I want everyone to know that I am yours."

**Clothes**

Sometimes, when they were traveling though a particularly warm region, clothes weren't exactly a necessity at night when they slept.

**Swim**

Oddly enough, for some inexplicable reason, Shik wasn't able to swim. When Hida had asked him why, he just said that he never had a reason to. It was kind of strange, considering that the Troll had grown up near the ocean.

**Blood**

Hida could never forget the look on Shik's face when he found out that a Draenei's blood was blue.

**Heal**

The first time Shik healed her was one of the most awkward moments of Hida's life. Not only was there a cut across her chest (due to her own idiocy, mind you), but Shik kept staring. Later, he claimed that he just wasn't used to seeing blue leaking out of a wound instead of red, and that he wasn't looking at her chest because it was pretty near non-existent anyways. Hida hit him.

**Awkward**

Shik stared at Hida as she crawled into the tent. Hida stared back.  
"...Uhhh..." They both went scarlet and Hida ducked out and sat with her back to the tent, fidgeting. She honestly wasn't expecting him to be doing THAT, of all things...

* * *

Right then... uhm, what do you think? Good? Bad? Any formatting or spelling issues? I'd love to hear from you! Thank you very much for reading.

If you want me to expound on one of the prompts, let me know... I just might turn it into a one-shot or something... :/


End file.
